Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an antenna that uses a capacitance component as a part of the antenna.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of information and communications technology, network devices, such as a base station and the like, have been installed all across the country. An electronic device wirelessly sends and receives data to and from another electronic device over a network to allow a user to utilize the network freely across the country.
However, the electronic device has to be equipped with an antenna to utilize the network. Antenna technology has been developing along with the development of the information and communications technology. Recently, technology has been developed that makes it possible to use a metallic case of the electronic device as a part of the antenna.
In an electronic device including a metallic housing, since metal is exposed to the external environment, the metallic housing may cause an electric shock hazard if there is a problem with the electronic device, such as a short circuit. The electric shock hazard may be prevented by post-processing the metallic housing, for example, plating, painting, oxidation, or the like. However, the electric shock hazard can occur if a protective layer that is formed through the post-processing of the metallic case is damaged. Furthermore, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) issue can still occur due to the metallic housing of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.